Flashy Passage
Flashy Passage is the third map of the third episode, A Hint of Kindness, in Disgaea: Hour of Darkness, and the second episode, Space Detective Etna, of the remakes' Etna Mode. Story Etna spies a portrait of King Krichevskoy, whom she admires; Laharl comments how little he cared for his old man. Flonne asks how he died, and Etna says he died when he choked on a Black Pretzel. Typical Strategy The map is filled with a large amount of rather weak Female Martial Artists, and although they are not a threat on their own, in this amount it can be hard not to get overwhelmed. Even if you can manage the situation, you still must deal with enemy support from Male Martial Artists equipped with bows, who can prove challenging if you are in-experienced with fighting difficult-to-reach foes. If you are using Laharl as your primary fighter, it is advised that you bring a few other characters up to speed so you can deal with the large amount of foes. You can usually deal with the Male Martial Artists using any ranged characters such as Archers or Scouts, or by simply remaining as far away from them as possible until you have defeated the leading Female Pugilist (who, unlike the majority of the Martial Artists wielding fist weapons, is equipped with a spear). This means that she will likely attack any support units you bring. Once done, use the bridge to attack the vulnerable bow wielders. Etna Mode Story Flonne is practising to be a Space Detective Assistant. A mysterious voice, claiming to be God, orders her to kill Etna. Etna Mode Strategy Some recovery items may mean the difference between life and death for this map, so buy some. Also be sure that any and all Healers in your party know the "Espoir" spell if you can, it'll greatly aid you on this map, what with the Poison these Zombies love to inflict. This is map is a war of who can last the longest. This map is overwhelmed by Zombies, along with three Thieves in a small niche on the map's right corner. The Zombies' high HP makes killing them complicated. Taking advantage of ranged attacks and elemental weaknesses is crucial to your advancement. Destroy the wall of Zombies standing by the Base Panel, but do not rush out of position once you do so. The rest of the Zombies will move as well. Sticking back by the Base Panel and defeating the remaining Zombies is much more tactically sound and easier than duking it out in a one-sided brawl. Once done, defeat the lone Zombie standing on the map's left corner. Before tackling the Thieves, move and stay near the fork in the road to lure out the remaining two Zombies. Once the Zombies are gone, lure out the Thieves one by one. Be aware of the two lower-class Thieves. They are wielding Guns. Upon revisiting this map, the Thieves and four of the Zombies will be gone. Otherwise, the strategy doesn't change. Category:Disgaea: Hour of Darkness Maps